fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Momnipresent/References
* Mrs. Turner can speak Russian. It's likely that her parents were from Europe. * Mrs. Turner was a secret agent and a double agent before Timmy was born. * Britney Britney likes to swim in the ice, and also had plastic surgery (nose job). ** This marks Britney Britney's final physical appearance, as Nickelodeon retired the character because of the negative reputation of her real life counterpart, Britney Spears, back in the mid 2000s. * Sylvester Calzone likes coconuts as revealed in his only speaking part in this episode. "eeygfeyfetdfedfedtfet Coconuts". ** Sylvester Calzone's second and last appearance. * Chip Skylark likes to disco. ** Chip Skylark's final non-spoken physical appearance. Although pictures and mentionings continue on until "Scary GodCouple". * This is considered along with Birthday Bashed the unofficial season finale, the official being Wishology. * This marks the first appearance of a Timmy Turner robot, the second and last will be The Big Fairy Share Scare. * The episode name is a pun on Omnipresent, which means being everywhere at the same time, the thing Timmy was trying to do. *''Also sprach Zarathustra'' - The background music played on the episode title card is similar to the 1897's orchestra. * 2001: A Space Odyssey '' - The background music played on the episode title card is also similar to the theme song of the 1968 film. *'''Oktoberfest: The name Septemberfest is a reference to Oktoberfest, the world's largest beer festival, held annually in Munich, Germany. *Pablo Picasso'' - The sculptor Wanda hired to make the ice sculpture is none other than the famous artist, Pablo Picasso. * Timmy trying to avoid his mother while also getting something he needs for the party, but his mother somehow finds him due to something from her past. * Characters talking about man skirts. * Cosmo destroying the ice sculpture. *In the title card, Mrs. Turner's hair is looked different as it looks similar to Jimmy Neutron's mom's hair. * Juandissimo physically appears by Calzone and is punched by him, despite the rule that fairies are not supposed to be seen by real people. * Sylvester Calzone is supposed to be a critic puncher, but he instead is given the title of a famous performer by Christy unless Calzone has more than one occupation. :Cosmo: He said giant sandworm, right? ---- :Wanda: Oh no! It's the dadcam! ---- :'''Cosmo: I'm sorry, I couldn't see with the North Pole stuck on my face! ---- :Timmy: Ack! I'm wearing a skirt! :Mrs. Turner: It's called a kilt! I'm wearing a skirt! And I think that kilt looks cute on you. ---- :Cosmo: Blah blah blah man with skirts! ---- :Russian Agent: We received your secret code, Timmy's Mom-ski! ---- :Dark Laser: Flipsie! We're going to Septimberfest! ---- :Mrs. Turner: I wish I could take you to a exciting place like Septimberfest, but I can't! :Timmy: Did you just say "Septimberfest"? ---- :Mr. Turner: Now that's what I call crashing a party, son with blasting laser arms that I never knew you had. :TimmyBot-9000: Man skirts rule! ---- :Britney Britney: Oh no, my new nose! ---- :Mr. Turner: You look different, are you a robot? :TimmyBot-9000: Negative! ---- :Mr. Turner: Timmy, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! :Cosmo: Fire! I'll put it out! I'LL PUT IT OUT! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes